Undercover
by CharmedOpal
Summary: Co-written w rlassie. Andrea Carrow loves putting away the bad guys. She loves giving the victims and their families the justice they deserve. So what happens when she goes up against the Halliwells? Are they the evil their file says they are? And what about the second Halliwell son? Why does Andrea, for the first time in her career, find herself sympathising with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of leather clapping against leather rebounded through the room as Andrea Carrow's gloved hands repeatedly hit the punching bag. She'd been training in her home gym for an hour now, and sweat glistened on her chocolate skin, making it glow with health as she sent a roundhouse kick towards the heavy object.

Her sweat-soaked dark caramel hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, wayward strands falling to frame her face. Her bright hazel eyes were determined and intense as she concentrated on the task at hand. She inhaled deeply, sending the scent of grime, sweat and hard work flowing along her senses.

A piercing beeping split throughout the room, making the tense atmosphere disappear. Andie breathed a huge sigh of relief, tapping her iPhone to stop the timer.

Picking up a towel from a nearby rack, she scrubbed at her neck, face, arms and midriff before wrapping it around her neck and climbing up the stairs. She opened the door to the kitchen and smiled at her roommate, Riley Hayden.

"Work out over?" It was more of a statement than a question. Andie nodded and grinned at her friend, absently wishing she could pull off the shortie pajama set the way the woman in front of her could. Riley was a beautiful girl. She came from Spanish descent, had long chestnut hair and coffee-brown eyes, which at times seemed like they could see into your soul. Whenever she smiled, dimples appeared on each cheek and she had a body any woman would kill for.

Andie and Riley had known each other for years. They'd met when the two girls were sixteen and Riley had been introduced to Andie's family after she'd begun dating Andie's older brother, DJ. DJ and Riley had separated a year later under good terms, and since Andie and Riley had become close, DJ and Riley remained close friends as well.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for work. We car-pooling today?" Andie questioned. Riley smiled and nodded, putting her bowl in the sink.

"It's all about saving energy. Can't have the earth die now, could we?" Riley grinned. Andie raised an eyebrow, making Riley wince. "O-kay, so maybe my car broke down."

"I thought so." Andie winked. She left the kitchen and entered the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and dressing in a white blouse, grey dress pants and a matching figure-hugging blazer, the two girls left the house.

They got in the car and after stopping for coffee along the way, Andie quickly dropped Riley off at the firm where she worked as a lawyer, before parking in front of San Francisco Police Department.

She loved this place. It was like a second home. Andie lived and breathed her work, always had, ever since she'd caught her first imaginary robber when she was four years old. She'd gotten a major thrill at throwing the barbie doll slash badguy behind bars, and she'd known from then on exactly what she was going to be when she grew up. She hadn't wavered since, despite her families protests.

Her dad had forged a successful career on the force, why couldn't she?

Grabbing her bag and coffee, she quickly entered the building. Her black peeptoe heels clicked against the marble flooring as she neared her workstation. She gave quick greetings to her fellow workmates, before dropping her stuff on her desk and getting comfortable in her swivel chair. She was soon engrossed in wrapping up her latest case.

"Detective Carrow!" Chief Clayton Bronx bellowed from across the room. Andie's head shot up, and she hurriedly stood from her seat, striding toward where he was standing outside his office. He nodded his head towards the empty room and Andie followed him through, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, Detective," the Chief instructed. Chief Bronx was a strict man. He took everything seriously and didn't stand for nothing. He was all-American, with a shiny, bald head and a short, stumpy build. He seemed to take pleasure in making people suffer, but had always had a soft spot for Andie. Probably because he'd known her father, her brothers and herself since she was a young girl.

"I've got an assignment for you," he said, getting straight down to business. He slid a large folder that was sitting on his desk further towards the young Detective. She opened it as he continued, "They've been quite a nuisance for some time. Their mother and aunts were and still are prime suspects for a lot of unsolved cases." He paused briefly to see if she had any comment, before continuing. "I want you to go undercover. Get close to them, scope them out; figure out what they're hiding. We can't let any more innocent citizens die, we need to stop them."

"The Halliwell's," Andie read aloud. "Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell." She connected eyes with the Chief after she'd quietly read some more. Two generations of unsolved cases? Hmmm. This should be interesting. "Alright, I'll get started on it now. Thanks Chief."

She stood from the seat and just as she was about to touch the doorknob, Bronx called her back. "Be careful, Andrea. A lot of deaths have been connected to the Halliwell's. I wouldn't want one of my best detectives joining them."

She nodded, keeping an even expression. She exited the office and stared down at the huge file. Looks like she's had some research to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andie."

...

"Andie."

...

"**ANDIE!"**

"Whoa, what? I'm awake," Andie blurted as her head jerked up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She winced as the kinks in her neck cracked. "Never again am I sleeping at my desk."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," the voice scoffed. Andie frowned as she took in sight of her best friend standing in the middle of the empty police station.

"What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"It's just on change of shift. Since you didn't come home last night and you wouldn't answer your phone, I got worried. Thought some big bad murderer chopped you up into tiny pieces and fed you to his garden gnomes."

Andie stared. "… You need to be admitted to a mental hospital."

"What? I've watched CSI, it could happen."

"Ugh. It's too early for this; I need coffee. Why the hell didn't Randle or Higgs wake me up before they left? Bloody irritating, prank-playing cops."

More than used to her roommates annoyed muttering; Riley beamed and held out a warm styrofoam cup. "Super Riley to the rescue."

"You know me so well." Andie smirked, taking the coffee from her. She took a gulp and sighed as the warm substance flowed down her throat and soothed her grumpiness. "Thanks."

"No problem," Riley muttered, staring at the mess on Andie's desk. "I take it you have a new case."

"How'd you know?" Andie replied sarcastically. "I must have fallen asleep around the fiftieth unsolved case."

"The fiftieth case? Who on earth are you investigating?" Riley picked up a random piece of paper and scanned the contents, not even caring that what she was looking at was private and confidential. Andie hadn't had enough coffee to really notice – a flaw she was trying to work on. "The Halliwell's," she murmured, reading a bit more about them before shrugging. "Well, you can do some more research later. Right now, you need a shower."

Andie couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sudden change of interest. "You really know how to make a girl feel beautiful." She did silently agree as she ran her tongue over her fur-coated teeth. She seriously needed a good wash. She felt gritty and horrible.

The dark-skinned girl began tidying her desk, putting the sheets of paper back into their folders and switching of her computer. With a yawn, she stood up. "Okay, let's go."

/

Andie entered the kitchen of her apartment, a towel wrapped around her head. She grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket and took a seat at the island where Riley was leafing through Andie's research.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this case? Riley questioned, pulling of her reading glasses and pushing them to the side. Andie frowned, both at the question and at her friend reading the file

"You shouldn't be looking at that, you know. And of course I am. Why?"

"I've looked at your cases and helped you out before. And, well, I mean… these guys seem really dangerous. Look at this," Riley slid the page she was reading over towards the detective. "Inspector Sheridan, Rodriguez, Trudeau and Davidson. All inspectors who died working on the Halliwell case."

Andie sighed and met her best friends' concerned gaze. She knew Riley was worried. She's never really liked Andie's job, and she now actively hated it, ever since Andie had been shot two years ago while working on a case.

She only remembered bits and pieces from that day. Her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach, she remembered entering an abandoned warehouse, gun raised. She remembered signaling for her partner to go the other way. She remembered turning around and feeling a sharp, searing pain in her abdomen. She remembered falling to the ground and the paralyzing fear that she would never see her family and friend's again. She also remembered the slight relief and excitement that bubbled in her stomach when she thought of how she was finally going to see _him _again.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed after being in a coma for two weeks.

Andie sent her friend a warm smile, knowing that she was also re-living that fateful day, and grabbed her hand over the island, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'll be extra careful this time. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Riley said as she pulled away and stared down at her hands. Andie was surprised to see that, when she looked up, her eyes were a little wet. "I just… I can't lose you. You're my best friend, you always have been. We've been through so much together."

Riley took a deep breath, as if she was gathering courage to say what she had to say next. "Think about your mom. She would be _destroyed_ if she lost you."

Andie's head snapped back in shock, her eyes wide. Guilt twisted Riley's features as she watched her best friend inhale a shaky breath and stand from the stool.

"I'll think about it," the young detective said quietly, barely above a whisper. She hastily gathered up her research and avoided Riley's eyes as she left the kitchen and hurried into her room, closing the door behind her. She placed the files down on her desk and gripped the back of a nearby chair, squeezing her eyes shut. After a moment she shook her head, forcibly pushing away the memories that were swimming through her mind.

Rubbing her eyes, she willed the tears to disappear. She was not going to cry. Not again. She had used up all her tears the day of _he _had been lowered into the ground. She _**hated **_being weak.

Andie sunk down onto her bed and curled up into her comforter. She had some serious thinking to do.

/

A knock on the door later on that day woke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see Riley open it and quietly approach the bed, her expression tentative. Andie silently watched her as her friend sat down.

"I'm sorry for playing that card."

Andie sighed. "It's okay," she whispered, reaching for her hand. "I know you're just worried."

"Doesn't mean I had to bring _that_ up," Riley said softly. "I just… be careful, okay?"

Andie sat up and frowned at her. "I said I'd think about it."

"But we both know you're not going to give up the case," Riley pointed out, chuckling slightly at the guilt on her roommates face. "You're just… too good at your job to back away from this now. You're invested already."

"I'm sorry," Andie murmured. "I would if I could…"

"But you can't," Riley finished. "That's okay. Well, it's not really, but there's nothing I can do about it." A sly grin crossed her face. "Except maybe go with you."

"What?" Andie yelped. "No! So not going to happen!"

"Why not?" Riley countered. "The file said that the eldest, Wyatt I think it was, owns the nightclub, P3. What better way to approach them then to go under the cover of a night out. And unless you're a loner, no one goes clubbing alone." She smiled winningly. "I'll go with you, watch your back and have a blast at the same time. It's a win-win situation!"

"A win-win situation? It's a dangerous situation! You could get hurt! I'm not allowing it!"

"Well then, you might just somehow find me there anyway," Riley smirked. "I need a night out and according to the grapevine, P3 is the number one place to be."

Andie groaned and tugged at her hair in frustration. "God damn it, Riley!"

"God's not going to help." She chuckled at her friends' short scream. "It's not going to happen if you won't let me come with you. Only the one time, I swear."

"Lord, what the Chief would have to say about this," Andie muttered.

"So don't tell him."

"Easier said than done," the detective grumbled. She looked up and met her friends determined gaze, before sighing. "Fine, but only this one time, and you stay well away from them, you hear me? You are not going to get further involved!"

"Course not," Riley agreed cheerfully before abruptly reaching over to hug her friend. "Yay! Party time!"

"This isn't a party, Riley!" Andie snapped. Her roommate sobered immediately.

"I know that."

"You better," Andie said, pointing a finger at her. "Be ready by nine, tonight."

"Nine? That's early."

"The earlier we get there, the less people around and the more contact _I _have with the Halliwell's," Andie said. "Now scram. I have more research to do."

Riley grinned and headed for the door, stopping just before walking through. "Thanks for letting me do this, Andie."

"Yeah, whatever," Andie muttered, making Riley grin again. She knew her friend showed the world a hard exterior, but she was a marshmallow inside. A squishy, soft, gooey marshmallow.

It was one of the things she loved about her.

:::

And, cut.

rlassie and I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed our story.

Please be sure to review, criticism is welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Halliwell Manor was a madhouse.

Melinda stood at the side of the dining room table and watched, a small smile on her lips, as her cousins, aunts, uncles, brothers and parents all ran around like headless chickens. They weren't the only ones, either. Multiple teenagers ran through the house as well, Melinda's Aunt Billie and her husband trailing behind them helplessly. It was Pagan Halliwell's fifteenth birthday and the house was overrun with hyperactive high schoolers.

Girlish laughter filled the air, the sound soon followed by the uncertain, deeper tones of their male counterparts. Melinda watched as Pagan and a friend streaked into the living room and threw themselves down on the sofa, giggling and whispering behind their hands. It was the young witch's first girl/boy party and it seemed like she was enjoying every second.

"You know, you could help instead of standing back and observing," a dry voice said from behind her, and Melinda turned to meet her older brother Chris's amused green eyes. He was telekinetically holding up a large dessert, obviously on his way to the table. Mel raised a dark brow, her copper-coloured eyes disapproving.

"What are you doing, Chris? You know you shouldn't be using your powers to complete everyday tasks. Mom flip a switch if she catches you."

"Good job she's not going to catch me then, huh?" her brother said, grinning at her. "She's a little occupied with cooking at the moment." He frowned as a group of children shot passed, their hyena-like laughter filling the room. "I still don't understand why Aunt Phoebe couldn't have hosted this lot at her place. It's her kid after all-"

Another group of teenagers shot passed Chris, jostling and distracting him. His cargo lurched and began to fall, but Melinda nipped forward and grabbed it before it could get anywhere near the worn rug. She smirked at her brother as she balanced the elaborate dessert in her hands.

"See? This needs to go on the table, not hovering in the air," she lectured as she walked back over to the table and put it down. Chris scowled at her back.

"Yeah, yeah. God, you're far too much like Mom sometimes," he grumbled.

Melinda sighed silently. She'd heard many versions of those words over her twenty-one years, and she hadn't liked _any_ version of them. She couldn't help the way she was. She was a stickler for the rules, always had been, the complete opposite of Chris. Her oldest brother Wyatt was a little more grown-up, but he still wasn't as 'old-minded' as Melinda was.

Her mom called it being responsible. Her dad called it planning for the future and being a good witch. Melinda just called it tiresome at times. She ignored the familiar mantra and turned to Chris again.

"Are you going to the club tonight?" she asked. Chris looked at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Of course I am. I'm out of here as soon as Mom allows me out. Why? Are you?"

Melinda nodded. "That's where the next attack's going to be. I have to go."

"Take Wyatt with you," Chris ordered immediately. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"It's a simple lower level demon, Chris. I can handle it. Plus, Wyatt's got the date with Rachel tonight, and you know that if he skips out one more time, she's going to burn him over a slow fire."

"I'll help you."

"You're covering for Wyatt, aren't you?"

"Damn it. Yes," Chris muttered. "So take the twins, or even PJ."

"I can _handle _it, Chris!" Melinda growled. "Stop being so big-brotherly! I grew up a few years ago, you know!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, fine. You can handle it. But call me if you need me, alright? I won't be happy if I find out you went up against a whole group of demons without any backup."

"You know I won't do that," Melinda sighed.

"No, you won't," Chris agreed, looking relieved. "You're much too sensible."

_Sensible. Right,_ she thought as their mother bellowed from the kitchen and with a roll of his eyes, Chris went running. She was sensible all right.

So sensible her life was just passing her by.

/

Later that night, she was sulking around the alleyway behind the club, cursing herself for not taking up Chris's suggestion that she get one of their cousins to help. The dull thump of music pulsed from the walls behind her, signalling that a busy night for P3 was already in the woodworks. She really wished she was in there now, safe and sound, not out here in the cold and dark.

Man,_ why _did she have to prove her worth to her brothers all the time? She was a Halliwell, wasn't she? She had powers as much as Chris and Wyatt did. So why did she always have to prove that she could be magical as much as them? She'd been doing it ever since her powers had manifested. It had been stupid then, and it was even more stupid now.

There was a scrape of stone behind her, and Melinda spun around, her hands raised and her eyes flicking from one end of the alley to the other. She sighed when she didn't see anything, before frowning. The spell had been positive that the next attack would happen here. She'd been waiting out there for an hour now, and she hadn't seen or heard a thing. It was frustrating, and if something didn't happen soon, she was going to call it a night.

Maybe she could go inside and enjoy herself for once. Maybe she could-

The air shimmered and Melinda suddenly found herself surrounded by a plethora of demons. She gaped for a frozen second and then sprang into action. Throwing herself to the side to avoid a fireball, she lifted her hands and blew up the closest sneering bad-guy. He exploded as his companions shot out of range. Melinda growled and spun on her heel, TK-ing another demon and then blowing up the two that came at her from the opposite direction.

Panting, her hair whipping around her as she spun, she blew up numbers five, six and seven, and then crouched down behind a bin to get her breath back. She hadn't been expecting this! Now she _really _wished she'd asked Kat or Tamora to come along! She turned slightly and eyed the back entrance to the club, wondering if she could make it. Chris was in there. If she could just-

Something roared and Melinda leapt to her feet to face a demon coming right at her. Her teeth bared, she lifted her hands to protect herself, when a shout rang from the entrance of the alley.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

The demon stopped dead and both he and Melinda turned to see two young woman standing watching them. One was tall, olive-skinned and had so many curves, she could have been mistaken for a go-down symbol on the board game, _Snakes and Ladders. _The other was shorter and darker, her midnight skin making her almost blend in to the dark of the alley. Both women were dressed to have a good time and it was obvious that P3 had been their destination.

"You heard me! Get the hell away from her!"

The black woman took a step forward, her face tight and angry. Mel groaned. God damn meddling mortals! Couldn't they see she was busy here? They were going to get themselves killed!

She stepped forward, more than prepared to orb the two gatecrashers away, when the demon looked at her and snarled.

"This isn't over, witch!"

With that, he took off; shoving his way past Mel's would be rescuers. The witch stared after him, her jaw on the concrete. Had he just turned tail and run?

"Hey, you okay?"

Melinda looked in the direction of the two woman. The darker one was taking the lead again, and Mel looked her up and down. She was pretty, sure, but she had nothing on her amazon friend. Deciding that the only way to get the good Samaritans off her case was to play the victim, she pulled out her questionable acting skills.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured shakily, running her hand through her shoulder-length hair. "Thanks for the save back there."

"You're more than welcome," the dark woman said as she held out her hand. "I'm Andie Carrow by the way, and this is Riley Hayden."

"Melinda Halliwell," Mel said, shaking their hands. She blinked and smiled back tentatively when the curve-packed woman – Riley – grinned at her.

"You on your way to the club?"

"Yeah," Mel answered. "I, ah, work there actually."

"That's great! You can get us in!"

"Riley!" her friend admonished. The amazon smiled and shrugged.

"Well, she can."

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," Mel said, sighing internally. The rest of the night was going to be a bust anyway. "Come on."

She led her two 'rescuers' over to the main entrance, smiling and nodding at the bouncer, who immediately let her and her two companions pass. At least this way Chris wouldn't tell her off for spending all night demon hunting, not with these two at her back.

It looked like she was going to P3 for a recreational reason after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, (: **

**Sorry for the really late chapter but we hope this makes up for it. Rlassie and I would like to thank all those who has reviewed, followed and favourited. Please R&R and let us know what your thoughts are on this chapter, criticism is welcome. **

**DISCLAIMER: **_Anything you recognize from the show, we do not own. _

/

Andie followed silently into the club behind Melinda, a hand on Riley's arm making sure her friend shadowed her tightly.

Inwardly, she was cheering and it was all she could do to keep the grin off her face. She couldn't believe her luck! To run into Melinda Halliwell without even having to go into the club was a stroke of pure gold. Maybe this was going to be easy than she thought.

She scowled and shook her head at her over-eager musings. _Slow your ass down, Andie!_ she chided herself. _So you've established contact. That's only the first step. You need to take this slow and work through things thoroughly if you even want to have a chance at solving this case._

Her mind was back on the job as Andie walked down the stairs that led into the club. Glancing around, she had to admit that the place looked nothing like it was run by a family of criminals who liked to make people disappear.

The lighting was low, giving the room a sultry, shadowy mood, the only bright light shining down over the bar and the stage. The band on said stage was currently playing a slow, bluesy song, the private, dark booths swallowing the smooth tones of the saxophone as it played. Even though it was still early, the dance floor was packed, adding to the cosy, closed-in atmosphere.

"This place is awesome," Riley breathed in Andie's ear as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Andie had to agree. She hadn't been in many clubs in her time, but the ones she had frequented had nothing on this place. Compared to P3, they all seemed hot, claustrophobic and dirty.

In more ways than one.

Andie turned to Melinda and smiled. "You said you work here?"

"Ah huh. My family actually owns the place. My mom opened it before she and my dad got married and now my brother owns and runs it."

_Her brother, Wyatt Halliwell, _the young detective thought, putting the pieces together. Was he going to be there tonight?

"It must have been pretty cool to grow up with your own nightclub at your beck and call," Riley said, grinning at their host.

Melinda laughed and shook her head. "Not with _my_ mother. When we were kids, we were only allowed in here when the place was closed. Never when it was open. That changed when we turned eighteen of course, but before then it was off-limits."

"As it should be," Andie said, her practical side showing. Melinda smiled over her shoulder at her as she led the way to the bar.

"I agree, but tell that to my brothers, Chris in particular. By the time he'd turned eighteen, I'd lost count of how many times the staff or bouncers had shooed him and his date out of here. The first few times they called our mother, but after that they just didn't bother."

_Talkative girl,_ Andie though as they pulled out stools and each took a seat. It was like she was deliberately chattering, as if she was starved for company. But how could she be? With a family her size, she must _always_ have a companion!

"Chris!" Melinda called out, waving her hand at one of the bartenders who was serving across the bar from them. The man looked up when he heard his name and Andie sucked in a sharp, surprised breath. _Whoa._

The man was _hot._ A warm smile spread across his face when he realized who was calling him, making laugh lines streak out from the corners of his eyes. And damn, what eyes they were!

The deep jade green eyes stood out as the focal point of his facial features. The warmth from his smile flooded them as he approached, deepening the colour and making them even more gorgeous. Add in the sinful shape of his lips and the strong jaw, and you had one hell of a package.

Andie couldn't stop her eyes travelling down to see if the body matched the face. He was wearing a dark charcoal shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his arms, and the colour made his eyes stand out all the more. The fit was perfect as well, highlighting his shoulders and his trim physique. He looked really good, and when she looked up again, raising her eyes to meet his, she realized he knew it. He grinned at her flirtatiously and Andie scowled, cursing herself for getting distracted.

_He's an assignment, not someone to ogle! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Hey, sis, you made it. Who's this you've got?"

"Andie Carrow, and this is my friend, Riley," Andie said, taking the initiative and holding out her hand. She needed an in, and if Melinda bombed out, her brother would do in a pinch.

"Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Chris," the bartender said, taking Andie's hand and squeezing it. He sent her another smile and once again, Andie noticed the flirty edge to it.

_Okay, so maybe he won't do. A guy like him probably doesn't even know how to be just friends with a woman._

"Are you the owner?" Riley asked, shaking his hand in turn. Chris laughed and shook his head.

"God, no. That's my brother. I just work here from time to time. Speaking of which, can I get you ladies a drink?"

As she considered herself on the clock, Andie ordered a virgin mojito, while Riley went with a vodka and cranberry. Chris didn't even ask Melinda what she wanted, just stuck a glass of merlot in front of her. Andie sipped her drink as she contemplated the man who was now wiping the bar.

"So, does your brother know that his employees are getting attacked out in your alleyway?"

Melinda groaned and her head fell forward to bang on the bar as Chris's whipped round to stare at her.

"Mel? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"She never said it was me," his sister muttered, the reply muffled by the wood.

"She mentioned employee and you came in with them. It's a logical conclusion. You didn't answer my question."

Melinda sighed and looked up. "I'm fine, Chris. Just dandy in fact. They, ah, interrupted before anything could really happen. Andie here scared him away."

Chris's eyes narrowed at his sister and Andie watched them, frowning to herself. There was something more going on here, she was sure of it.

"Well, we'll have to up the security so that it doesn't happen again," Chris said, his eyes still on his sister. Melinda glared at him and the staring contest was only broken by a patron calling Chris from the other side of the bar.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies, I'm needed," he said. Andie pushed aside her disappointment – he seemed more approachable then his sister, no matter how much she'd talked this evening – and reached for her purse. She looked up at the when a hand touched her arm.

"Don't worry about that, it's on me," Chris said, his smile more genuine this time. "It's not every day my sister makes new friends, and you saved her to boot. It's definitely on me."

"God, Chris!" Melinda moaned. "Do you have to be so… so…"

"Big brother-like? Yup. Sorry, kid, that's just the way it is," Chris grinned. Andie hid her smile as Riley laughed and Melinda let out a forlorn sigh before perking up.

"Well, if you're giving drinks away," She trailed off, holding out her glass. "How about another, big brother?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, a laugh erupting from his throat. "I think I can do that."

Melinda grinned at him and then looked at Andie and Riley. "Care to join me? Chris is a tightwad so I'd advise you not to say no."

"Sure," Riley answered before Andie had even opened her mouth. "Love to."

"Great! There's a spare booth at the back. Why don't you go stake a claim before someone else does? I'll bring the drinks over. You'll both have the same?"

They nodded and got up to head towards the back of the club. Chris once again sent Andie that confident, flirty smile, green eyes deep and warm.

"Maybe I'll join you later after my shift," he said, looking right at her. Andie returning smile was slightly cautious as she turned and hurried to catch up with her friend. She glared at Riley as they sat down at the booth, who frowned back at her.

"What?"

"You can't just accept like that. You shouldn't even be here, Riley, you should be leaving everything to me."

"Come on, you would have accepted anyway, and don't say you wouldn't have! You're not going to pass up an opportunity to interrogate, no sorry, speak to-" she grinned when Andie rolled her eyes, "- Melinda and Chris, especially with the way that boy was looking at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andie said primly, suddenly finding her drink very interesting.

"Oh, so you didn't notice Chris undressing you with his eyes?"

"He was not!"

"Yes, he was! He liked what he saw and by the looks of it, he's not the type of guy to hide it!"

Andie flushed slightly and grimaced. "He was only doing it because I, ah…"

"Checked him out first? Yeah, noticed that too."

The detective ignored her friend's chuckle. "So, he was only reacting to that. He'll probably be looking at you the same way by the end of the night."

"Not sure I agree with you there," Riley mused, her lips pursed. "Besides, doesn't matter if he is. I'm leaning more towards his sister at the moment."

"Riley, you can't-" Andie began, only to be interrupted.

"I know, I know, she's out of bounds because she's part of your case. Doesn't mean I can't look and maybe flirt a little."

"As long as it's only that," Andie warned, pointing a finger at her. Her friend grinned, making Andie shake her head indulgently.

Riley had come out as bisexual a couple of years ago. She'd never confirmed it, but Andie was pretty positive that it had been the reason why she'd broken up with DJ in high school. Andie certainly didn't envy her. High school had been hard enough when you were only interested in the one sex, she didn't even want to think of how confusing it would have been to be attracted to both.

"So you guys planning a big night or is this just a couple of quiet drinks?" Melinda asked as she approached the booth and slipped in beside Riley – whose smile broadened at the action. She winked across the table at Andie, who rolled her eyes again.

She sat back and watched the two of them chat, pleased with the way things had turned out. Riley was opening the door with Melinda, and if nothing came of that, there was always Chris and Wyatt.

Those green eyes flashed through her mind and she frowned. Wyatt. There was always Wyatt. No matter how approachable he might be, Chris Halliwell just may end up being more trouble than he was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed. (: **

**Disclaimer: **_Anything you recgonize from the show, we do not own._

/

Andie took a sip from her coffee as she read through another unsolved case that the Halliwells were involved in. She frowned in confusion as she re-read the last few lines.

_**Christopher Halliwell was seen with the victim hours before the incident outside Old Shanghai, Chinatown. The victim was later found brutally murdered at The Oak Grove, Golden Gate Park.**_

_**A gaping hole in the centre of her abdomen was found to be the cause of death. Scorch marks were found a few steps away and blood was leaking from her nose and mouth. This had been seen on several other victims, but we have yet to discover what it is that's causing these horrific deaths. **_

_**We were not able to decipher anything from Christopher Halliwell's questioning and he has been released without charge.**_

Andie sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. God, this is all so confusing. How could they not have discovered what killed the victims yet? Years of unsolved cases, cases the Halliwells were all involved in in some way. You would think that they'd figured out _something_ by now.

She blew out a frustrated breath. Curiosity was slowly getting the better of her and she really wanted to know. The Halliwells had obviously contributed somehow, but unfortunately, she would probably never know exactly how they had unless another innocent was killed. She shook her head. She may be suspicious, may be wanting to give the victims the justice they deserved, but she would never wish that kind of death on anyone. Her curious monkey just needed to sit down and eat a banana, because she wouldn't be figuring it out any time soon.

Andie let out a small laugh at her thoughts. She was spending way too much time with Riley. Speaking of the devil…

"Ugh, just kill me." Riley's groan was muffled by the island that her face was pressed against. "I am never drinking again."

Andie snorted. "That's what you always say, honey."

"Why are you shouting?" Riley groaned, lifting her head. She gripped the counter when a wave of dizziness made her head spin.

"This is how I normally speak, Riles."

"Well, tone it down," she said. "Everything sounds so much louder than it should be right now."

Andie rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before placing it in front of the hung-over girl, along with two aspirin.

Riley pouted at the sight of the tablets. "Can't I have three?"

"No."

"Spoilsport," Riley grouched, swallowing the tablets and washing them down with the water.

"So," Andie started. She sat back down and began placing the papers back into the huge Halliwell binder. "You have fun last night?"

Her roommate frowned suspiciously. "I guess so…"

"Good," Andie grinned widely, showing far too many teeth, before continuing. "'Cause it's never happening again."

Riley sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. One time thing, I get it." Andie nodded, happy that her friend understood. "But…"

The smile quickly disappeared as dread replaced it. "Oh, God, what did you do?"

"Melinda might, possibly, maybe, most definitely have my number."

"Riley!" Andie scolded. Damn it, she was supposed to be protecting her friend from these people, not letting her give away her number to them!

Riley whimpered, her hand travelling to her head. "Must you speak so loud?"

"I want to get my point across and my voice going a few octaves louder helps with that, so yes, yes I do."

"It's too early for smart-ass comments."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"That's beside the point," Riley muttered. She exhaled and met Andie's eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk, I formed a little crush and I handed over my number. But look on the bright side, at least we have an in."

Andie sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue with that. "We? There is no 'we', Riley. What part of 'not wanting you to get hurt' do you not understand?"

"I know, sweetie. But I can look after myself, you know. With all the self-defence classes that you and DJ put me through, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"These are murderers, Riley, not your everyday muggers," Andie stressed, leaning forward in her seat. "Self-defence isn't going to work against knives and guns and whatever else they use."

Riley quieted as if she was debating something in her head.

"I really don't think they're as bad as their file says they are."

Andie's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? What, one night and a small crush and you suddenly know all the facts?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Riley glowered. "I know I'm not the only one who could see that they didn't act like masked murderers. I was expecting creepy serial killers who like to hang out in alleyways!"

"Did it escape your attention that we met Melinda in an alleyway?"

"You know what I mean!"

"It still doesn't excuse anything." Andie stood and poured herself another cup of coffee, trying to keep calm. "You've read their files, Riles. You've seen how many people have died because of them and you've seen how many unsolved cases that they're involved in. Do you not find that slightly suspicious? For all we know, the perfect family that they portray is just a cover."

Riley bit her lip as she pondered Andie's words. She had a point. She'd seen these kinds of things at work all the time. Working as a lawyer let her see the ins and outs of many different types of schemes, as well as many different types of people.

Just because someone seemed perfectly innocent, didn't excuse the fact that they could have dirty little secrets buried under those seemingly innocent layers. Secrets that could hurt people. Secrets they felt no remorse for.

Riley suddenly had the overwhelming urge to slap herself. She'd let herself be blinded by a cute girl, one who could possibly be a serial killer, and it was only now that she realised her mistake. How stupid could she get? She was supposed to be a lawyer for Christ's sake!

"I'm sorry," Riley said quietly, looking up at her friend "I let a school girl crush over take me and I guess it took a verbal slap from you to realise that."

Andie smiled wryly and her friend and reached out to squeeze her hand. "That's okay. We've all been there."

Riley smiled back at her and the two of them sat silently for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"So, when did you get Melinda's number, anyway?"

"While you were busy flirting with Mr Chris Halliwell."

Andie gasped. "I was not flirting!"

"You were flirting."

"Flirting, I was not."

"You were flirting, Yoda," Riley grinned, her coffee cup doing little to hide her gleeful expression.

"Okay, I was flirting," Andie caved with a sigh. "But it was all part of the job."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I am obviously going to believe that," she said, voice laced with sarcasm. "I don't blame you though; anyone with eyes can see that he's _hot._"

"I'm undercover, Riles. Nothing will come of this, it's just work."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Riley smirked. Andie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that tilted her lips upward.

It was moments like this that she loved. The playful banter the two shared and the little realizations of how well the Española woman knew her.

She would kill for her best friend, and she knew the girl who was grinning opposite her would do the exact same thing for her.

/

"Well, it seems your making some progress," Chief Bronx claimed as he flipped through her report, sending her a level look. Andie met his stare calmly, far from intimidated by the bald-headed man behind the desk.

She had just recapped the night she met the two Halliwells. She obviously left out the details of Riley tagging along, as she had a feeling that he'd be just as happy about that as she'd been.

The Chief studied her for a while before leaning back in his chair. "I want you to continue getting close to Christopher Halliwell," he ordered. "He seems most interested and I think some good can come out of this. People loosen up in social situations, especially if they're trying to impress someone."

He paused and cocked his head, eyes narrowing slightly. After a moment of thoughtful silence, he straightened in his seat and nodded decisively, meeting Andie's eyes once more. "Ask him out on a date."

"A… date?" Andie repeated, more than a little surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?" the Chief deadpanned. Andie inhaled deeply, thinking his order over. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Christopher Halliwell knew what he was doing when it came to the opposite sex. He was gracious with the ladies, she could tell that by the way he'd moved around her last night. He had an air of confidence about him and that just amped up her belief that he didn't know how to be just friends with a woman. She sat back with a sigh and let her mind run over their conversation night before…

/

_"Are you sure you don't want something a little stronger?"_

_Andie sent Chris a tight-lipped smile as he placed their drinks down on the table. _

_"No, I'm fine. Thanks ,though," she replied. She had no intention of getting drunk tonight. She was working and she wouldn't be able to do her job properly if she couldn't speak coherently, let alone pick up on the subtle aspects of body language. _

Then again, tell that to Riley, _she thought as her eyes travelled to the dance floor where Riley and Melinda were dancing, seemingly enjoying themselves immensely._

_Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, those vibrant green eyes running over her as his took a swig of his drink. He put the glass down and moved so that he was angled more towards her, blocking the room out. _

_"Thanks again for saving my sister, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," he continued, using the fact that he had to shout slightly to be heard over the music to lean in closer to her. Andie smiled and shrugged. _

_"It was nothing," she said. She studied his eyes for a moment, her own narrowing. Slowly, a soft smile spread across her face. "You really care for her, don't you?" _

_"She's my baby sister, of course I do," Chris said simply. "You have any siblings?"_

_Andie paused for a moment, trying to decide how to reply. Far from wanting to dive into her family drama, she settled on the less complicated answer. "I have a brother."_

_"Older or younger?"_

_"Older." _

_"Ah, I have one of those. Pain in the ass, right?" Chris laughed. Andie laughed along with him. _

_"I won't deny it," she smirked, taking a sip of her drink. Chris grinned, and leaned in even closer. Andie blinked and cleared her throat as he smiled at her. It was amazing how he made her feel uncomfortable and sexy all at the same time. "What about you, Mr Halliwell? Any other siblings?"_

_"Nope, just the brother and sister," he admitted. "Although, I do have a rather large family." _

_"Really?" Andie feigned curiosity, hiding a smirk. She was making progress. "Do you like having a big family?" _

_He nodded, casually angling his body so that the thought of them being in their own little bubble was emphasized. He was close enough now; she could feel the heat of his skin. "I'll admit, most of my cousins are a lot younger than me but doesn't mean I love them any less." _

_Andie hid another smirk as she realized what he was doing. He was using his family to his advantage, trying to draw her in by coming across as a family man. He was sly, this one. _

_She smiled at him slowly as she deliberately crossed her legs, drawing his gaze. Two could play this game._

_"So, what do you do for a living?" _

_His eyes snapped up to hers and he threw her a small grin, completely unashamed to be caught ogling. "I'm currently studying at Med School."_

_Andie blinked. She had not been expecting that. _

_"Wow," she said, actually interested this time. "What are you studying to be?" _

_"A surgeon." _

Masked murderer training to become a surgeon. Yes, that's not nerve-wracking at all.

_She masked her disquiet easily. "Wow, the things one can do with one's hands, right?" _

_She didn't intend for it to come out like that, but unfortunately, it had. His grin grew as Andie's eyes widened, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She'd never been more grateful for dark lighting. _

_"I mean… ah…" she stuttered, trying to correct herself, but for some reason not able to find the words. Chris full out smirked at her and shook his head._

_"No, it's okay. I understand what you mean," he said, letting her off the hook. Unfortunately, that damn irritating smirk was not making her feel any better. He jumped up suddenly and held out his hand, the tension dispersing. "Care to dance?"_

_"Oh…" Andie trailed off, reluctant. "Umm, I don't dance." _

_Okay, so that was a lie. She did dance. She was a pretty amazing dancer if she was honest with herself, but she was making progress at the moment. She didn't want it to end so soon. _

_"Oh, come on. What harm could it possibly cause?" _

_Andie sighed, her eyes scanning the dance floor. On the other hand, Chris was right. It was just a dance; no harm could come of it. Besides, if she wanted to get close to the Halliwells, she'd have to take a few risks. And she had a feeling this was only a tiny risk compared to others that are lined up in the future. _

_Her eyes meeting those intense green orbs, she slipped her hand into his. _

Let's dance, Christopher Perry Halliwell, _she thought as he led her over to Riley and Melinda._

/

She frowned as she came back to the present. Maybe asking him out was the only way in. Riley did have Melinda's number, but she'd rather use that as only a last resort. She wanted to keep Riley out of this as much as she could. The girl was already in far too deep as it was.

Decision made, she met the Chief's gaze, jade green playing through her mind.

"I'll do it."


End file.
